Jinto Toketsu
Jinto Toketsu - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Rozdział I' Wprowadzenie W wieku 5 lat, dopiero co po zakończeniu Kampanii Lyzeille, na prawej dłoni chłopca (dokładnie zewnętrznej stronie) pojawił się znak samego Płomiennego Smoka Ceifeeda. Jinto został odebrany rodzinie i przemieszczony na Demoniczne Rubieże, gdzie odbędzie 15 letni trening pod okiem swego mistrza, Douglasa Harpuna. Akt I Acena I Podczas treningu mistrz Douglasa, Gagalish który mieszkał nieopodal, poprosił o przysługę. Z racji tego że Douglasa nie było akurat w pobliżu, poproszono Jinto aby przyniósł zawartość skrzyni z pewnych ruin. Gagalish był już starym ryboczłowiekiem którego dni stawały się coraz krótsze dlatego też w wielu sprawach prosił innych o pomoc. Jinto zgodził się i poszedł zbadać ruiny. Pierwszy raz sprawdził tam silę swych czarów pokonując morskie potwory strzegące skarbu. W skrzyni znalazł szlam który napawał go obrzydzeniem ale jak się okazało był to przysmak ryboludzi. Dni mijały i w końcu mistrz Gagalish zmarł. Zaraz po pogrzebie Douglas stwierdził że nadszedł czas próby po czym to wyjął sztylet z dziwną aurą. Widząc to Jinto lekko się cofnął, nie rozumiał do końca zamierzeń Mistrza, lecz wiedział że przyszedł czas pokazania na co go stać. Jednakże młody szaman był poirytowany gdyż wolałby zmierzyć się z mistrzem na magię a nie uciekać przed ostrzem noża. - "Mistrzu co jak co ale ty wielki mag wody .. sztyletem ..?" - Douglas zdziwił się słowami swego ucznia lecz od razu je zrozumiał -''"Masz racje mój uczniu to byłoby wobec ciebie niehonorowe"'' -. Obaj cofnęli się lekko i rozpoczęła się walka magów... jednakże przepaść między nimi była nadal ogromna. Harpun prędko zebrał demoniczną moc i rzucił czar ze szkoły czarnej magi. Zdziwienie i rozpacz Jinto, który zobaczył nieznany dotąd czar z rąk swego mistrza i rozpacz niemożliwości jego uniknięcia. W momencie uderzenia, symbol na prawej ręce Jinto zaświecił się jasną, błękitną aurą która okryła jego ciało, rozpraszając część demonicznej energii. Mistrz podszedł do swego ucznia leżącego teraz na ziemi, całego obolałego. -''"Nic ci nie jest?"-'' zapytał z ulgą. Na co Jinto z lekkim uśmiechem - "No wiesz co mistrzu... czarną magią... kiedy to jesteś mistrzem szamanizmu wody ....." Jinto nie rozumiał jeszcze zamierzeń mistrza ale w wkrótce miało się wszystko wyjaśnić. Nagle między uczniem a Mistrzem pojawił się dziwny mężczyzna z torba na głowie. -''"Czy jest już gotów?"''- spytał -''"Tak, przeszedł próbę. Obudził w sobie moc Boskiej Furii"'' -''"Uczniu"-'' rzekł Douglas -''"Nadszedł czas żeby się pożegnać, byłeś dobrym uczniem i na pewno kiedyś przewyższysz nas wszystkich lecz musisz teraz odejść"'' ''- "Mistrzu co się dzieję ..Czy jeszcze kiedyś cie zobaczę?"-'' Jinto nie rozumiał dalej co się dzieje. -''"Nie wiem czy się zobaczymy, ale mam dla ciebie tę oto maskę. Będzie ona dowodem na to że jesteś mym uczniem oraz ochroni cię przed powietrzem z zewnątrz które przez życie tutaj, jest dla ciebie trujące"'' - Jinto przyjął prezent zakładając go niezwłocznie na twarz. -''"Mistrzu Douglasie, nie zapomnę Cię i Twych nauk" - Jinto zniknął wraz z tajemniczym mężczyzną.'' Scena II Jnto pojawił się w dziwnym miejscu, dookoła niego rozpościerało się gwieździste niebo, oprucz Jinto były tam też inne osoby, wilczy Beastmen odziany w średnia żelazną zboje, wysokii potężnie zbudowany z groźnym spojrzeniem, obok niego stłał przeciętnej postury mężczyzna o cimniejszej kanacji z brązowym płaszczem, nie posiadał zboji ale nosił porzysobie tarcze naznaczoną wieloma ciosami, oraz miał przy pasie mały toporek. Jinto spojżał w leo od miejsca w którym stał była tam mała dziewczyna ledwo rzucająca się w oczy, w rękach ściskała różdżkę i patrzyła na nią smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Tuz obok Jinto stał podobnej do niego postury odziany w białe szaty, trzymał on kostur zakończony cherbem słońca, był on prawdopodobnie z rodu kapłanów o której wspominała jedna z ksiąg, które niegdys czytał. Etaf tak się nazywał człowiek z torba na twarzy -"Witajcie czas aby wam wyjasnic co się dzieje. Symbol na waszej prawej ręce to symbol Samego Ceifeeda jak juz potwierdziliśmy chroni on was przed demoniczną mocą, 15 lat temu gdy pojawił się ten symbol zdecydowano aby poddać was specjalnemu szkoleniu, wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy co się święci, lecz wkrótce poznaliśmy ogrom tragedi która spotkała nasz świat......" - cała grupa stała jak wryta nie wiedzieli co się dokładnie dzieje ale czuli że świat jaki pamiętają lub o jakim czytali juz nie istnieje. " gildia Aspel bo tak nazywa się główna przyczyna, która sprowadziła na świat chaos, po jej stronie chordy demonów siejących zniszczenie... nie było nikogo kto mógł przeciwstawić się ich magi. w całej rozpaczy zrodził się plan aby wysłać was w przeszłość abyście zapobiegli temu chaosowi, wyśle was do ruin czasu gdzie będziecie musieli znaleźć 3 sztylety czasu oraz ołtarz, kiedy to zrobicie przeniose was w przeszłość" Etaf odetchnoł "Macie wiele pytań .. słucham więc "- Nastała pewna cisza i konsternacja, wszyscy obecni układali sobie w głowach wydarzenia i to co się dzieje, niemniej jednak wszyscy wiedzieli że są szkoleni do czegoś wiekszego, więc od razu pogodzili się z tym i zaczeli zadawać pytania. Pierwszy odezwał się Beastmen " Po co się cofać w przeszłość stańmy do walki i oswobodźmy ten świat" - "Rozumiem was ale ten świat został już stracony większość osad ludzkich została już zajęta przez demony stały się one zbyt silne a wy wciąż jesteście zbyt słabi aby z nimi walczyć" po chwili etaf dodał " to jedyny sposób" Cały świat naprawdę wszystko zniszczone... a my żylismy bezpiecznie z dala od tego ..... "Dobrze jak dalekow przeszłość nas cofniesz i co mamy robić" żekł Jinto. Etaf wyjął lustro, " To magiczne lustro, są w nim moje wspomnienia musicie oddać je mi z przeszłości on powie wam co dalej, co do czasu to nie wiem dokładnie jak daleko w przeszłość zostaniecie wysłani, 2 - 3 lata prawdopodobie" Etaf podszedł do jinto i wręczył mu lustro " Trzymaj nad nim pieczę " - -''"Czy jeszcze macie jakies pytania''?" - "Gdzie cię znajdziemy spytał nagle człowiek z tarczą" - "Ah byłbym zapomniał znajdziecie mnie w Państwie Kalmart na północno wschodnim krancu państwa, jest wyspa gdzie powinienem przebywać" Ponownie zapadła cisza kazdy się zastanawiał o co jeszcze powinien zapytać lecz cały czas panowała cisza -"Dobrze przeniose was teraz, jesli bedziecie mieć jeszcze jakieś pytania zapytacie mnie z przeszłości" Nagle sceneria się zmieniła wybrańcy pojawili się w pobliżu ruin zamku obok wielkiego drzewa. Wiele uczuć przechodziło teraz przez grupę, lecz w końcu jinto przełamał się, odsunąl się troche pokłonił się i rzekł - " Witajcie jestem Jinto toketsu szaman lodu i uczeń wielkiego Douglasa Harpuna Mistrza magi wody, a wy kim że jesteście" W tym momencie jinto skierował wzrok w kierunku Beastmena - "Jam jest Lobo Hombre szkolił mnie wielki bochater Rufus Crmick, Mą sztuką jest mistrzostwo walki tym" Wyjął wielki tobur dwuręczny który z ledwością trzymał i wykonał nim szeroki zamach - "Oto broń pozostawiona mi przez mego mistrza abym szeżył jego wolę bochatera" Kolejnym który się przedstawił był człowiek w brązowym płaszczu "Nicolas Redclif tak mnie zwano na złowrogiej pustyni zniszczenie, mym mistrzem była pustynia i ona tez mnie uczyła", wszyscy zpojrzeli na Nicolasa, on jedyny nie miał lekko, nie chroniono go tak jak ich każdy jego dzień musiał byc walką o przetrwanie. Po nikolasie przyszła kolej na drobną dziewczynke -" Widatjcie jestem Shiran Blackrock, szkolono mnie w urzyciu wczarnej magi" wszyscy spojrzeli na na Shiran ze zdziwieniem ?? - " czarnej magi ?? Czyż nie ją mamy zwyciężać" odezwała się ostatnia osoba która się jeszcze nie przedstawiła Shiran - " A ty kim jesteś ? " Lothar - "Jestem Lothar Adramelg, biały kapłan szkolony prze samą smoczą rasę Ryuuzoku, smoki" Rufus -''"Wow przez same smoki, nieźle"'' Nicolas - "Skoro juz się znamy zacznijmy poszukiwania tych sztyletów" Wszyscy skinieli głową, i jednogłośnie zaczeli szukać wejścia to ruin, po chwili znaleźli spory otwór prowadząc w głąb murów. Pierwsi weszli Nicolas i Lobo. Nicolas podniusł tarczę wziął do ręki toporek - " Teraz może być niebezpiecznie nie wiemy co tam się czaji " Lobo zacisnął dłonie na wielkim toporze i ruszył z Nicolasem. Z nimi wszedł kapłan a potem Jinto i Shiran. W środku było niebywale ciemno. Shiran wyjeła schowaną, dość sporej wielkości lampe oliwną i zapaliła ją. "Tak lepiej" powiedział Lobo "ale "jak ty ją będziesz trzymać to i tak nic nie zobaczę" W końcu lobo mierzący przeszło 2 m wzrostu i Shiro drobne dziewcze stojące na samym końcu, "Ja mogę trzymać lampe" zaproponował Lotchar który stał w środku grupy jako Kapłan i tak nie przedstawiał sobą dużej zdolności bojowej, zamiast tego wolał wspierał drużynę, w tym przypadku niosąc lampe. Tak oto ruszyli przed siebie, na jednym z rozwidleń skręcili w lewo korytarz się zwęził tak, że musieli by przez niego przejść gęsiego. Lecz zanim doń weszli Lobo - "SZ .. Szkielety " W korytarzu kłębiło się pare szkieletów Jinto - "I co dalej walczymy z nimi, ale w tym korytarzu mogła by walczyć tylko jedna osoba?" Nicolas - " Jasne że nie mamy przewage liczebną, zwabimy je do rozwidlenia i tam łatwo pozbędziemy", Plan był dobry a rozwidlenie było niedaleko, wszyscy się zgodzili i jako że Nicolas posiadał tarczę to jemu przyszło zaszczyt zwabić szkielety, Pozostali czekali na rozwidleniu z lampą. Nicloas ostrożnie wszedł do zwężenia, gdy tylko szkielety go zobaczyły natychmiast ruszyły w jego stronę, Nicolas zaczął uciekać, był już przy wyjściu z ciaszniejszego korytarz gdy zachaczył tarczą o jakiś wystający ze ściany kamień, żelazna tarcza z hukiem uderzyła weń powodując utratę równowagi, Obruciło Nicolasa i ten upadł na plecy tuż przy końcu korytarz. Widząc to Lobo i Lotar prędko ruszyli mu z pomocą, Shiro i Jinto stali trochę dalej i nie widzieli co się stało, zaczeli powoli podchodzić. Szkielet szybko dogonił Nicolasa podniusł do góry miecz i zamachnął się na leżącego, ten widząc to osłonił się tarczą, podbiegł Lobo zrobił ciężki zamach na szkieleta i roztrzaskał jego kości, lecz tuż za nim był już kolejny, który ponowił ataki na tarczę Nicolasa, W końcu nadbiegł Lotchar widząc sytuację bez namysłu podszedł jak najbliżzej wysunął ręke. "BOMB DI WIND" W ręcę Kapłana zebrało się skondensowane powietrze, które wystrzeliło w szkieleta posyłając jego i stojacego za nim kolejnego daleko w głąb korytarz. Nicolas - "UFF tego się nie spodziewałem" Podbiegli w końcu Jinto i Shiran "Załatwiliście ich" Lobo - "Chyba się roztrzaskali na końcu korytarza" Nicolas - " Kto by pomyslał że uratuje mnie kapłan, załatwiająć szkielety, nieźle cie te smoki wyszkoliły" Lotchar - " Dzieki, jednak wolał bym jak to wy byscie się nimi zajmowali, ja wole leczyć niż zadawać rany" Lobo - " W końcu to szkielety ich już nie zranisz" Lotchar - "Hehe, w sumie" Ruszyli w głąb korytarza, faktycznie szkielety roztrzaskały się w pomieszczeniu na jego końcu, Był to koniec ich drogi przynajmniej w tym kierunku, gdyż nie znaleźli w tym pomieszczeniu absolutnie nic, lekko zawiedzeni wrucili do rozwidlenia i ruszyli w prawo, ten korytarz był dłuższy i podruż prze niego była wyczerpująca przez walający się dookoła gruz, kości szkieletów i słabe oświetlenie. Szli tak gdy prze nimi ukazały się ponownie szkielety, tym razem to one zauważyły ich pierwsze, "o znowu szkielety" zasmiał się Lobo, mysląc że pujdzie łatwo. Lecz te szkielety nie były takie jak inne w lewej ręce trzymały zniszczoną księge oraz posiadały poszarpane peleryny. Jeden z nich uniusł ręke i pojawiła się ognista kula z której wyleciałą ognista strzała lecąca prosto w Jinto. Nicolas -" Zostaw to mi " Nicolas podniusł tarczę i zablokował lecącą strzałe, która rozbiła się o tarczę Jinto - " dzięki teraz moja kolej, FREEZ ARROW " Jinto podniusł swój kostur na którego końcu uformowała się lofowa strzała wziął zamach kosturem i posłał ją w kierunku drugiego szkieleta, szkielet pubował unikać lecz nic to mu nie dało, strzała wbiła się w niego niszcząc kilka kości, lecz wciąż stał. Ognisty szkielet znów chciał zaczął podnosić ręke, lecz w tym samy m czasie Shiran krzykneła " Disfang " na ledwo oświetlanych ścianach korytarza pojawił się cienisty smok, który opuścił cień ściany i ruszył w prost na szkieleta. Nie miał już jak uniknąć ataku Shiran była pewna że cień rozszarpie szieleta lecz ten... Podniusł do końca ręke tym razem pokazała się biała kula która stworzyła przed nim tarcze o którą obił się cienisty smok Shiran - "Niech to, To oni znają zaklęcia defensywne" Lothar - "no kto by pomyslał" Dywagacje przerwał szkielet z freez arrowem wbitym w żebra, który z kolei sięgnął do księgi która zaświeciła się na niebiesko, następnie skierował ją w strone bochaterów, księga zaświeciła bardziej i wyleciał z niej z dużą prędkością Freez arow, leciał prosto w Lobo ten zaskoczony atakiem nawet go nie uniknąl, strzała uderzyła w jego zboje rozpryskując się i powodując niewielka fale zimna Lobo - " AHh " Krzyknął jednak ranay jakie otrzymał nie były groźne, siłe strzały zaabsorbował jego pancerz, więc tylko chłód przeniknął i spowodował lekkie odmrożenie. Lothar- " Poczekaj chwile. Recowery " TURURURURU, wszelkie obrażenie w chwile znikneły Lobo - "Tak to ja moge walczyć bez przerwy hehe" Lothar - "Bez przesady, może i moge leczyc ale nie w nieskończoność" W tym czasie szkielet ognia ponownie stworzył kule ognia była jednak ona większa i ciemniejsza, wystrzelił prosto w Nickolasa, który jak i poprzednio zablokował czar tarczą, jednak tym razem nicolas nie poczuł żadnej siły czaru jakby przeszedł przez tarcze albo wogóle jej nie trafił, chwile po tym tarcza zadrżała a na jej powierzchni pojawiły się czarne pęknięcia, przyczyniając się do jej całkowitego rozpadu. Tarcza nicolasa leżała w kawałkach pod jego stopami Jinto zrozumiał że czar który puscił był za słaby w stosunku do rangi przeciwnika, puścił kostur a następnie zaczął kumulować energie w rękach, złączył je jak na przyżegnanie a nastepnie zaczął powoli rozsuwać, między nimi uformował dugą lodową lance Jinto - "ICICLE LANCEI " - Złapał lodową lance i cisną nią w szkieleta. Jednakże szkielet nie zaeragował na Jinto w żaden sposób zamiast tego Wystrzelił kolejną lodową strzałę w Lobo. Trzzzz Lanca rozbiła się o kości szkieleta uszkadzając pare lecz on nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, tymczasem Lobo w którego leciała strzał już chciał się odsunąć z jej drogi, lecz przecież stał za nim Lotchar .. DUM strzała ponownie uderzyła w zbroje Lobo zadając mu podobne do wcześniejszych obrażenia. Szkielet ognia nie był nawet draśnięty a drugi szkielet mimo trafienie dwoma czarami również stał, Nickolas stracił tarczę i juz nie mógł chronić przed czarami Jinto i Shiran, którzy z koleji byli już troche zmęczeni żucaniem zaklęć i ciężką przechadzką po ruinach, nie byli oni przygotowani to długich podruży i starć. Nickolasa widząc co się stało z jego tarcz mógł powiedzieć tylko jedno słowo "Znooowuuuu", po czym nie widząc możliwości ataku z dystansu zaczął biec w kierunku szkieletów, Shiran - Zdenerwowana tym że jej czar nie trafił, postanowiła wykończyć szkieleta właśnie tym czarem " Disfang", rezultat ... jak wyżej Szkielety magowie widząc że ktoś do nich podbiega postanowili coś z tym zrobić, Z księgi wystrzeliła ponownie niebieska strzała, trafiając w kolano Nickolasa, lekko je zmorziła i uszkodziła, spowalniając jego bieg. Drugi szkielet przyłożył kościaną ręke do księgi ta zapłonęła, następnie skierował ją w Nickolasa, Promień ognia uderzył go prosto w pierś powodują liczne obrażenia. Nickolas padł, był nieprzytomny a może.. Widząc to Lotchar i Lobo natychmiast ruszyli w jego kierunk, musieli jak najszybciej pozbyć się szkieletów i uleczyć Nickolasa nim będzie za późno. Shiran - "Diss" Jinto - "Czekaj, nie możemy się już tak walczyć" Jinto złączył dłonie aby stworzyć w nich niebieską świetlistą kule, obrucił się lekko i Jinto - "DEMONA CRYSTAL" , Był to potężny czar szamanizmo wody Niebieski promień przeleciał tuż obok Lothara i nad Nickolasem , prosto w skieleta ognia, który postawił swoją barierę ponownie, lecz tym, tak dobrego czaru nie zatrzyma, Promień uderzył szkieleta powodując eksplozje zimna, niszcząc i zamrażając oba szkielety jak i korytarz za nimi. Dzięki temu Lotchar mógł odpowiedni szybko opatrzyć Nickolasa. Tuż przed szkieletami i zamrożonym korytarzem był zaułek, który przeradzał się w korytarz, Grupa postanowiła w milczeniu tam odpocząć po wyczerpującej walce. Nie mogli tu odpoczywać w nieskończoność w każdej chwili mogli trafić na kolejne szkielety, pozatym odpoczynek w tak ciemnym i brudnym miejscu nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Posuwali się dalej korytarzem który w krutce zmienił się w schody prowadzące do góry, na ich końcu widać było już światło, Nareszcie słońce pomyśleli. Wyjście to prowadziło na mury ruin. Znaleźli się na niewielkim skrawku murów który jeszcze nie popadł w ruinę, i można było po nim przejść, lecz troche dalej mur kruszył się i zawalał do wewnątrz uniemożliwiając przejście. Kiedy weszli na móry zobaczyli po lewej stronie wielkie drzewo rzy którym się pojawili, zaś polewej w środku ruin trzy w miare dobrym stanie budowle dwie po bokach mniejesze i po środku większy budynek wyglądający jak gmach swiątynny. Jinto -" Chyba wrucilismy do punktu wyścia chyba najlepiej by było zejść po tym drzewie na dół i tam troche odpocząć" Shiran - "Ja moge nawet zlecieć" Jinto, Lotchar i Shiran wszedli na mury i lecz Lobo i nickolas nawet nie przeszli przez drzwi prowadzące na mur Lotchar -" Co jest " Lobo - " Teen ntego, lepiej nie powinniśmy wrucić droga jaką tu przyszliśmy byc może coś przeoczyliśmy" powiedział z drżącym głosem Nickolas - " Tak tak jak najbardzie , no juz chodźmy " Po czym obaj pospiesznie zeszli w dół po schodach. Jinto - "Co im się stało ?" Lotchar - "Nie wiem może boją się wysokości heh " Nikt nie chciał się rozdzielać toteż reszta dołączyła do Lobo i Nicolasa. W drodze powrotnej nie natrafili na żadnego przeciwnika jak i nie odkryli niczego co już wiedzieli. Pod drzewem, Lotchar obatrzył dokładniej rany Nickolasa i Lobo, na świerzym powietrzu i zielonej trawie drużyna odpoczeła lecz nie odzyskali sił całkowicie. Nickolas -''" Nie możemy wiecznie odpoczywać powinniśmy zbadać ostatni korytarz ". Rzeczywiście na znanym już nam rozwidleniu znajdowała się jeszcze droga na wprost która nie została jeszcze zbadana. Zgodnie wszyscy wstali i ruszyli, na rozwidleniu poszli na wprost, doszli do sporej sali na jej końcu znajdował sie piedestał z wbitym weń sztyletem. Shiran - "To on" krzykneła Jinto- ''"Dobra to bierzcie go " ''tak i nikt nie ruszył w strone sztyletu, po chwili zdecydował się na to nickolas zaczął ostrożnie podchodzić zważając na możliwe w takich miejscach pułapki. Lobo - "Dobra mam go". Jak gdyby nigdy nic Lobo ominął nicolasa, podszedł do sztyletu i go wyjął AA ok Z pomieszczenia bylo jedno wyjście, drzwi po prawej stronie, podeszli do nich po czym otworzyli, korytarz za nim dobrowadził ich do dziedzińca gdzie dostrzegli 3 budowle. Jinto - " To do której teraz " Nickolas - " Jak to do której do lewej" Lotchar - " No jasne że do lewej" W środku budynku było średniej wielkości pomieszczenie, z niego do kolejnych pomieszczeń prowadziły drewniane drzwi. Nickolasa podszedł do nich i je otworzył. Nickolas - " Hmm zamknięte, Ktoś umie otwierać zamki?" Nick sie nie zgłosił ale podszedł Lobo Lobo - " Ja umiem wchodzić z pompą" Zamachnął sie swoim toporem i łupnąl porządnie w drzwi które rozpadły się w pył zarówno dzięki sile Lobo jak i postępowi czasu. W środku znajdowało się pomieszczenie z wbitym sztyletem, tym razem od razu podszedł Nickolas który bez wysiłku wyjął sztylet. Nickolas - "No to został juz tylko jeden, to co prawy budynek?" W budynku po prawej do którego wszyscy weszli znajdował się długi korytarz, zniego na porawo i lewo znajdowały się pomieszczenia w których przechowywano różne materiały, nie nadające się już niestety do wykorzystania, w jednym z pomieszczeń, które znajdowało sie po prawej stronie, znajdował się ołtarz oraz pentagram z trzema otworami. Jinto - "Hmm to pewnie miejsce w którym cofniemy się w czasie jak już zgromadzimy trzy sztylety" Nickolas- "Wrucimy tu później na razie choćmy do środkowego budynku" Środkowy budynek był znacznie większy od dwuch pozostałych i znajdował się troche głębiej, gdy bochaterowie zaczeli kierować się w strone jego drzwi frontalnych, Z dachu odpadła ogromna kula, która spadła przed drzwi, zaczął z niej powstawać kamienny gargulec, nim się do końca uformował ruszył w kierunku drużyny, Wbił się w jej sam środek i wykonał dziwną technike cięcia skrzydłami,wszyscy unikneli tego powietrznego cięci prócz Nickolasa, nie doznał on jednak żadnych obrażeń, zamias tego poczół że jakikolwiek ruch, sprawi mu ból. Scena III Pojawili się w ciemnej jaskini z oddali widząc grupke 3 goblinów, lecz po chwili grupka ta znikneła..... czar Jinto, czar Shiran i nie było po nich śladu Jaskinia była bardzo ciemna po napotkaniu paru goblinów i ich szybkim pokonaniu, w końcu wydostali się z budynku, gdzie czekała na nich niespodzianka. Przy wyjsciu otoczyła ich bardzo duża grua goblinów oraz stojący pośrodku hob goblin. Nasi podróżnicy przygotowali się i juz mieli zaatakować gdy. Hob Goblin - " Czy wy kuna czytać nie umiecie" !! Co jak to to hob gobliny gadają każdy pomyslał sobie w glowie Hob goblin - " Jest napis zakaz wnoszenia broni " zdejmując jednocześnie maske, pod którą krył się człowiek Obrazając głowy, po prawej zobaczyli napis na tabliczce " Zakaz wnoszenia broni " zaś nad wejściem do jaskini widniał napis JASKINIA GOBLINÓW eeee aaahhh troche się zgubiliśmy Hob Goblin - Macie wogóle bilety do Goblin landu "Aa taak jasne że mamy to my juz pójdziemy" - Powiedział niepewnie Nicolas i cała grupka w pośpiechu opuściła atrakcje Odchodząc Lotchar odwrócił się i ukłonił Lotchar - "Bardzo przepraszamy" Drużyna znajdowała się w Goblin Landzie w panstwie Lizeile nie tracąc czasu zabrali sie za .... oglądanie i zwiedzanie znajdujących się tu atrakcji, jednakze w tej chwili zauważyli że nie mają przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Lobo - " Jak to nik nie ma gotówki, Wysłali nas tu bez żadnych funduszy co oni sobie myslą" Nickolas - "Jak widać nikt o tym nie pomyslał, w takim arzaie powinniśmy sami zadbać o gotówke" spojżałna Lotchara , Chodźmy do zarządcy może potrzebuje pomocy kapłana do leczena albo co, to troche zarobimy" Tak też się stało, zaczeli pomagać w punkcie medycznym, po chwili przyszło sześcioro ludzi, w pobrudzonych strojach goblinów i poobijanych Goblin 1 - " Hę czy ja cie gdzieś nie widziałem " Jinto -" EEe nie wydaje mi sie, przepraszam muszę zająć się czymś ważnym " - powiedział po czym szybko schował się w drugim pomieszczeniu razem z Shiran Shiran - "co ty " Jinto - " patrz tam to nasze gobliny chyba nie chcesz żeby się do nas przyczepili " Po południu grupa zarobiła całe 5 srebniaków Nickolas - "to co z nimi robimy " Jinto - " jak to co, idziemy na strzelnice " Strzelnica do wygrania wielka maskotka goblina, 1 s za 3 strzały, 5 srebniaków zrobiło papa, a celność bochaterów..... tragiczna to mało powiedziane Shiran stwierdziła że lepiej jak bedzie celować we właściciela stoiska niż w pluszową zabawke to może coś trafi, niestety nie trafiła w nic poza ścianą. Ostatni był nickolas tylko jemu sie poszczęściło jednak nie wygrał głównej nagrody tylko bryloczek goblina. Cała grupa głodna i zmęczona wyszła z Goblin Landu, Postanowili zapolować za jakąś zwierzynę i odpocząc niedaleko przy lesie, nazajutrz zaś wyruszą do miasta i znajdą tam jakąś robotę. Scena IV Jinto i ekipa dotarła do miasta przy granicy z raltague, przekroczyli granice bez problemów, zatrzymali się w pobliskim mieście posiadającym gildie mistrzów broni Lobo wziął od nich zadanie odebrania broni od kowala, co przyszło mu z wielkim trudem lecz w końcu przy pomocy nickolasa mu sie to udało, ruszylismy dalej, po dordze zabierając się na wóz który jechał po drodze. Kolejne miasto nic się niedziało lecz w dalszej drodze zaatakował nas wożnica z grupką bandytów którzy zostali rozgromieni a woźnica stał się naszym osobistym przewoźnikiem zabrał nas od aż do Kalmart do maiasta Mane tam też wynajeliśmy wątpliwej jakosci łódź i ruszylismy na wyspę Etafa. Na wyspie Etaf zdziwił sie bardzo wyjasnilismy mu wszystko ale cały czas powątpiewał, dopiero po pokazaniu lustra zaczął nam ufać, zajrzał w lustro i zrozumiał wysłał nas na kolejną misje w znalezieniu pewnego człowieka o imieniu ******** . Po czym przeniósłnas do miasta gdzie ślad po nim zaginął. Scena V Drużyna rozpoczeła poszukiwania owego człowieka rozpytując w tawernach i gildiach dowiedzieli się iż musi przebywać gdzieś w okolicznych wioskach, po dotarciu do jednej z nich, usłyszeli historie o wiezy maga, poprosili więc syna drwala o zaprowadzenie ich tam, Na miejscu faktycznie zastali bardzo wysoka czarną wieże, Aby do niej wejść musieli wpierw pokonać drzwi które stawiły im zaciekły opór. Po ich zniszczeniu drużyna weszła na kolejne pietra na których spotkali szczury czy też trole wszystkie jednak potwory zostały bez problemu pokonane, na szczycie wiezyu znaleźli maga w dość niezręcznej sytuacji mianowicie brał on właśnie kąpiel zaskoczony sam poraził się prądem. Okazało się iż to nie jest ta osoba której szukał Jinto i jego towarzysze, wzieli więc zapłate za zmarnowany czas i ruszyli do kolejnej wioski. Scena VI W nastepnej wiosce do której dotarli pogromcy trwało nie małe poruszenie wszędzie widać było kupców i podróżnych z wozami i zapasami, drużyna nic sobie z tego nie robiła i postanowiła pozałatwiać sowje sprawunki w trakcie których jinto shiran i lothar zostali zaczepieni przez osobe która poszukuje minerałów w pobliskim lesie, okazało się że większośc podróżnych przybyła tu po ten minerał, 3 przyjaciół została więc zatrudniona do ochrony. W lesie pokonali kilka potworów i innych ekip po czym dotarli do groty gdzie znajdował się minerał, jednakże znajdowała się tam tez 2 grupa w skład której wchodził Nickolas i Lobo, po krótkiej kłutni pracodawców połączone siły wszedły do groty gdzie natkneły się na trole, niestety niefortuny strzał Shiran z GavFlara nietrafił w trola ale też poleciał prosto w żadki minerał, po czym jaskinia zacząla się zawalać. Finał był taki że nikt nie osiągnąl żadnych zysków. Po wyprawie w tawernie drużyna poznała Huenke który posiadał ten minerał, rozpoczęła się o niego gra w kości, Jinto i reszta wygrała go, po krótkiej chwili do tawerny wszedły dresy z huenką mówiąc aby oddał krzyształ wdali się oni w bójke z pogromcami którą dotkliwie zapamiętają. W nocy do pokoju Lothara wkradł sie nieznany zabujca, zbudził on Lotchara i zlekceważył kapłana " co kapłan mi może zrobic " zabujca wylatuje z chukiem z pokoju przelatuje przez korytarz i wpada do pokoju Jinto który nawet sie nie budzi, reszta bochaterów zbudzona chałasem prędko sprawdza co się dzieje. w pokoju Jinto zaczynają przesłuchanie, pod koniec zostawiają zabujce przywiązanego do krzesła. Rankiem Jinto budzi sie i stwierdza że coś jest nie tak zchodzi na dół i informuje że w jego pokoju jest straszny przeciąg. bochaterowie wyruszają na miasto lecz w pewnym momencie orientuja się że nikogo nie ma w poblizu. Pojawiają się 3 osoby ubrane na czarno, 3 magowie atakują i po krutkiej potyczce zostają pokonani. Drużyna orientuje się że miastem chyba żądzi jakaś sekta gdyż nikt nie chce z nimi o tym zdarzeniu rozmawiać nawet straż . W pobliskiej świątyni bochaterowie męcza kapłana zawiłymi pytaniami, kapłan w zamian częstuje ich winem jak sie później okazało zatrutym, jednakże Lobo Shiran i Jinto nie daja się nabrać i w trójke pokonuja kapłana. W głębi świątyni znajdują podziemne korytarze, które doprowadzają ich do celu kryjówki Morchouta, Wpierw przed nimi staje jego sługa a po chwili zjawia się Etaf. Scena VII Po krótkiej wymianie zdań i wyjaśnień okazuje się że Morhout to uczeń Koega który stracił moc, on jedyny może pokonać przywódce aspel w tym celu Jinto wraz z przyjaciółmi musi udac się do krainy umarłych aby odpieczętować moc Koega, jednak aby tam się dostac musza umrzeć, zmieszana słowami etafa drużyna po usłyszeniu wyjasnień że etaf ich ożywi zgadza sie i wyrusza do krainy umarłych. W krainie umarłych Jinto budzisię na jakimś wzgurzu nie widząc nigdzie reszty postanawia wyruszyć przed siebie, wkrótce dociera jego oczom ukazuje się Shiran walcząca z rycerzem śmierci o którym wcześniej wspominał etaf nim jendak Jinto próbuje pomóc przed nim równiez pojawia się jeden z rycerzy, po dość krótkiej potyczce Jinto zmuszony jest do ucieczki i odzyskania sił. nie trwa to jednak długo i Rycerz ponownie go dopada, tym razem jednak walka jest bardzo wyrównana jednakże Rycerze w końcu pokonuje Jinto, w tej chwili daleko na choryzoncie pojawia się słup światła, jak równiez pieczęć Jinto zaczyna się świecić, Rycerz chcąc sprawdzić o co chodzi i jak grupa przybyszów dostała się tutaj postanwaia wziąść intruza ze soba. Słup światła znajdował sie Mieście w którym zapieczętowana była moc Koega tam Jinto spotyka reszte jego przyjaciół niektórych w gorszym stanie od niego. Spotyka tam reszte Rycerzy Śmierci oraz kobietę przedstawiającą sie imieniem Lucy kłucącą się z Lobo i Lotcharem, Okazuje się iż Lucy zapieczętowała moc Koega i tylko ona jest w stanie ją odpieczętować, po długiej dyskusji podczas której Lucy stanowczo odmawiała uwolnienia jego mocy obawiają się że znów sprowadzi na świat chaos wkońcu zdając sobie sprawe że nawet jesli kłamią ta moc już nie zaszkodzi światu zwalnia pieczęć. chwile po zwolnieniu pieczęci pojawia się brama, wiodąca do świata zywych Jinto i reszta wracają do swojego świata. W domu etafa Jinto budzi się. Okazuje się że wraz z nimi wruciła do życia tak że Lucy, Etaf Informuje nas iż teraż potrzebujemy lepszego ekwipunku i podczas gdy on będzie zbierał ludzi my mamy poszukać broni odpowiedniej dla nas Rozdział II: Ruchy na szachownicy Scena VIII. Etaf przenosi nas do Dils razem z Lucy która od teraz towarzyszy drużynie obserwuje ją doradza. W Dils drużyna słyszy o Górze na której mieszkają smoki które niegdyś zajmowały sie tworzeniem potężnych broni postanawiają tam wyrószyć jednak wcześniej Lotchar chce wywiązać się z obietnicy którą złożył podczas pobytu w Krainie umarłych pewnej osobie w tym celu Jinto i reszta drużyny udają się do pomniejszej wioski. W wisce Jinto zostaje w karczmie razem z lobo i nicolasem a Lotchar zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. W końcu okazuje się że jest sposobnośc na zarobek albowiem sklepikarka potrzebuje przetransportować rzywność do miasta przez pola, jako że jest to po drodze drużyna zgadza się i wyruszają, po dordze atakują 2 wiwerny podczas walki Lucy pokazuje swoją moc wymazując wiwerne z nieba, Po dotarciu do miasta i oddaniu zaopatrzenia ruszają dalej w stone góry. Miasto Pod górą Drużyna wyrusza ścieżką w góry nie napotykając większych problemów docierają do bramy za którą powinno być miasto soków lecz nic nie było widać , Wtedy Lotchar podchodzi do bramy wypowiada zaklęcie i zaklęcie niewidzialności jakim okryte było wejście znika, Po drodze zaczepia nas Jeden ze smoków po wyjaśnieniach po co tu jesteśmy puszcza nas. Władca góry posiada jeden artefakt niejaki Kostur o którym słyszał już Lotchar jednak nie chce za nic go oddać, zawiedziona drużyna wraca do miasta, gdzie w karczmie zaczepia ich złodniej o imieniu Chandler proponuje on włam do skarbca złotych smoków, Drużyna jednak odmawia. Lobo, Lotchar Shiran i Lucy postanwaiają złapać złodzieja i odebrac mu mape skarbca aby oddać ją smokom Jinto z Nickolasame zostają w karczmie . Następnego ranka Jinto z Nickolasem spostrzegają że ich towarzyszy jeszcze nie ma, mając nadzieje że jednak nie poszli ze złodziejem udają się do jego domu, gdzie zastaje ich gromadka małych dzieci, mówią one ze braciszek wyruszył w góry ale wypadła mu jakaś kartka. Jinto i Nickolas biorą mapę i wyruszają powstrzymać towaszyszy przed kradzieżą ........... W skarbcu zpotykają się wszyscy poza Shiran która zgóbiła się i złodziejem który gdzies przepadł, nie mając innego wyjscia postanawiają znaleźć Shiran, odnajdują się wszyscy w skarbcu gdzie chciwośc Lobo wzieła górę i zaczął pomagać Złodziejowi pakować skarby w tym czasie Lotchar wpatrywał się w legendarny kostur, Nickolas starał się powstrzymać Lobo, shiran która podeszła do Lotchara i w końcu zabrali kostur oraz Jinto, który wpatrywał się w to wszystko...... Po małej szarpaninie Lobo z Nikolasem i złodziejem uruchomili alarm więc natychmiast zbiegli ze skarbca prosto do miasta. Na polach przed miastem Nickolas chciał zabrac złodziejowi łup ten dał go lobo, w trakcie szarpaniny plecak upadł, Jinto spojrzałna niego podszedł i sprawdził co jest w środku okazało się że zamiast złota i klejnotów znajdowały się tam zwykła kamienie którymi mieli zastąpić skarby na podestach aby nie uruchomic alarmu, w trakcie ucieczki złodziej musiał wziąść nie ten plecak........ zapanowała cisza i rozmyslanie nad sensem życia u wiekszości drużyny, tylko Lotchar wyniósł Legendarny kostór, z faktu że miało to pomóc drużynie i światu drużyna pozwoliła mu go zatrzymać. Scena IX Lucy opowiada iż w sojuszu państw przybrzeżnych mieszka znakomity kowal który niegdyś wykuł magiczną zbroję dla elfa. Drużyna postanawia to sprawdzić jednak na miejscu okazuje się iż Mario zniknął, Jinto wraz z przyjaciółmi udaje się do ostatniego miasta w którym był widziany, po krótkim dochodzeniu okazuje się że pewna grupa samuraów uprowadziła Mario po ich pokonaniu razem z Mario wracają do jego domu. Mario opowiada o broni elfów która jest aktualnie w posiadaniu Brona. Po udaniu się do niego mówi im o tym iż nie ma już miecza ale wie gdzie jest. Daje druzynie klucz aby ukradli broń nadwornemu magowi które takowe kolekcjonuje. W opuszczonym młynie w piwnicach odnajdują fioletowy proszek oraz atakuje ich nadworny mag z pomagierami, po krótkiej walce mag ucieka lecz na górze straż z Bronem na czele aresztują Maga z nielegalny obrót fioletowym proszkiem, w podzięce za ujęcie Maga Bjorn daje swój elfi miecz Nicolasowi. Scena X Etaf informuje bochaterów iz nawiązał kontakt z osobami walczącymi z gildia aspel. Po spotkaniu i uzgodnieniu warunków wymiany informacji, przenoszą się do głównej siedziby Rycerzy Ceifeeda, gdzie Maximilianem Rubensem lider tejże grupy pozwala porozmawiać z pojmanym członkiem Aspell, po wymianie informacji drużyna pomaga pozbyc sie członów Aspel stacjonujacych w pewnej rezydenci, mimo siły mroczni magowie ulegają sile bochaterów, w nagrode Jinto dostaje od straży boską relikwię Łuskę Aqualorda. Ponownie drużyna wyrusza na poszukiwanie broni udaje się do latającej fortecy Lezarim gdzie oczyszczają poziom z pomniejszych demonów na życzenie pewnego archeologa. Scena XI Drużyna zasłyszała opowieści o potężnej broni na pustyni dlatego też tam teraz prowadzą poszukiwania, podczas jednej z wizyt w karczmie Nickolas zostaje zaczepiony przez pewną osobę, przedstawiającą się Nicolas Maluf potrzebuje pomocy naszego Nickolasa, do przedarcia się do nieśmiertelnego mazoku którego ma za zadanie zabić oferuje pokaźną kwotę więc Nickolas się zgadza i cała druzyna udaje się na wyprawe. Przed wejściem do jaskini dwa Nickolasy robią rozpoznanie wewnątrz Jaskini zas reszta odpoczywa na zewnątrz, niestety odpoczynek kończy się atakiem pustynnych potworów. Po ich pokonaniu czas przychodzi czas na zniszczenie Mazoku. Okazuje się to być mazoku którego ataki bazuja na zimnie toteż Jinto spokojnie przyjmuje mroźne ataki które mu nic nie robia podczas gdy reszta musi ich unikać. Po pokonaniu Mazoku Jinto wraz z drużyną udają się dalej na poszukiwania, gdzie docierają do Lyzeile, kierują się do miasta wróżek znajdującego się pod czynnym wulkanem, ta przeprawa jest wyjątkowo trudna przez gorąc i trujące opary, szczegulnie dla jinto który z powodu panującej temperatury nie jest w stanie rzucać swoich czarów, zostaje mu posiłkowanie się Diem Wind którego niedawno się nauczył. W labiryncie pod wulkanem druzyna natrafia na strażnika wilekiego ognistego ptaka, pojego pokonaniu, druzynie ukazują się Rękawice Garudy które zakłada Shiran, Jinto i reszta pędem wychodzą z ruin i kierują się ku dlaszym przygodom. Scena XII Podczas pobytu w mieście Johannes, w tawernie drużyna zostaje zaczepiona prze Strażników Ceifeeda proszących o pomoc śledztwie w sprawie grubej ryby z Aspel i transportu złota, Drużyna rozdziela się na dwie grupy jedna zostaje w i Johannes a druga przeprowadza śledztwo w Raizell. Jedna grupa spędza czas miło i przyjemnie druga troche mniej ale w końcu dowiadują się iż wszystko ma wydażyć się w Johannes, Przygotowując plan obstawiają każde z wejść do miasta i niechybnie trafiają na zasadzke Aspell która specjalnie rozpuściła plotkę aby rozdzielić siły drużyny, po ciężkich walkach każda z bram zostaje zabezpieczona poza jedną której pilnowali Lobo i Lucy. Scena XIII Prawdopodobnie w poprzednich walkach porwano Lobo i Lucy. Przed wyruszeniem w pościg Jinto wraca Do siedziby głównej Strażników i dostaje tam strzełę która pomoże im w podróżowaniu. Rozpoczyna się pościg za porawnymi towarzyszami po kilku dniach, docierają do miejsca ich ukrycia gdzie z pewnymi trudnościami pokonują osoby odpowiedzialne za ich porwanie. Po walce odpoczywają w mieście Sailuune. Gdzie Shiran poznawszy nową koleżankę zostaje zaproszona w raz z przyjaciółmi do jej domu, gdzie Shiran odnajduje szkatułke mistrza którą otwiera i znajduje w niej mapę labiryntu na biegunie pułnocnym gdzie jej mistrz ponoć coś ukrył. Zaciekawieni nowym odkryciem ruszają na północ. Przy wejściu do Labiryntu przykrywa część drużyny lawina le szybko się z niej wygrzebawszy ruszają dalej. Docierają do drzwi i wielkich lodowych strażników, po ich pokonaniu wchodzą do głównej sali gdzie w lodowcu zamrożony był sztylet, w czasie próby dostania się do niego, atakuje ich młodey mistrz Aspell, Robin. Bardzo potężny, który pokonał by drużynę gdyby nie ostatni wysiłek Lobo który wyciągnął z lodowca broń którą okazał się Ancient Sword przy jego pomocy pokonują młodego mistrza i opuszczają mroźną północ. ROZDZIAŁ III: Panowie i Psy Scena XIV Drużyna dostaje List z Fortecy Lezariam z prośbą o pomoc w oczyszczeniu kolejnego poziomu, podczas wykłócania się o wynagrodzenie, Lobo stwierdza że za takie pieniądze nie wejdzie, mimo usilnych starań przekonania go Jinto wraz z innymi zostawiają go przed drzwiami, najbardziej przez brak Lobo ucierpiała Shiran która była głównym celem ataków potworów, po bardzo ciężkiej walce drużyna zwycięża i spada ich zaufanie do Lobo. Następnie drużyna zostaje wezwana do Etafa gdzie informuje on ich że prawdopodobnie pierwsze zostanie zaatakowane Kalmart, niestety trwają tam obecnie wybory na nowego Króla i kraj jest podzielony, Zadaniem Jinto i jego przyjaciół jest zdobycie rozgłosu, poważania i zaufania Przyszłego króla, w tym celu rozpoczynają podróż po Kalmart, w trakcie jej trwania zostają zaczepieni przez Zakrystianów Aspell których pozbywają się dość szybko. Scena XV Miasto Solaria miasto porządku i prawa zarządzane przez jednego z kandydatów do tronu, drużyna dociera to tego pięknego miasta jednakże zanim zdołają cokolwiek zrobić Jinto spostrzega ich starego znajomego Chandlera, problem w tym że zakutego w dyby na podeście z 2 strażnikami !!! Jak się szybko okazuje Został on oskarżony o kradzież ważnych dokumentów. Po rozmowie z nim Bochaterowie uznają że nie był on świadom tego co robił i ktoś go wrobił postanawiają poszukać poszlak które przedstawią na ostatecznej rozprawie, Ostatecznie udaje im się uratować złodziejaszka i odkryć prawdziwego sprawcę. Niedługo po tym przy bramie dostają informację o rzezi jednej z okolicznych wiosek, postanawiają niezwłocznie się tam udać i zbadać co się stało. Na miejscu spotykają młodą mistrzynię Aspell, Alfaaran, która chciała wywabić drużynę z miasta, po zaciętej walce pokonują przeciwnika. Scena XVI Jinto wraz z przyjaciółmi dociera do nowej stolicy Kalmart z wielką gildią pracy. Postanawiają się trochę rozejrzeć, kierują się do gildi pracy której otwarcie zaplanowano na jutro. Postanawiają odwiedzić no wy kościół, gdzie dowiadują się iż jest to nowy odłam religijny czczący Panią Koszmarów, Shiran najwyraźniej nowa wiara przypadła do gustu, w trakcie rozmowy wbiega templariusz mówiący o tym iż ktoś napadł na nich i porwał jedną z miką, bochaterowie ruszają na pomoc w trakcie walki Lobo ciężko rani ciężko zbrojnego bandytę która jak się później okazuje jest jego przyjaciółką z którą trenował, Wkrótce pojawiają się posiłki bandytów i proponują wymianę za miko, Lobo niechętnie się zgadza. Po powrocie świątynia oferuje nocleg z którego chętnie korzystają. Przed pójściem spać Nickolas i Jinto zabierają Lobo do tawerny aby się uspokoił w czasie powrotu spotykają Etafa, zabiera on ich do kryjówki Strażników Ceifida gdzie zastali może krwi, nie było tam tylko Balka i mistrza. Nad rankiem Jinto informuje resztę o zaistniałej sytuacji. Bochaterowie ni przerywają planu i biorą kilka misji z gildi pracy i rozpoczynają ich wykonywanie. Scena XVII Bochaterowie podróżują wykonując zadania z gildii pracy, jedno z zadań zaprowadziło ich do miasta Bezeld w którym mieli być ochroniarzami na koncercie, mili pilnować jednej z bram toteż Jinto usiadł wygodnie i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w koncert, który przeszedł bez incydentów następnie. Udali się do Solari aby rozbić tamtejszą sektę po wybadaniu sytuacji i pobycie naszego lidera w celi, odnaleźli kryjówkę sekty i ją bez problemów rozbili. Scena XVIII W trakcie wykonywania jednego z zadań gildii pracy drużyna zostaje zaatakowana przez jednego z młodych mistrzów oraz Balka, przyznaje się on do wymordowania reszty strażników Ceifida poza ich mistrzem. W czasie walki zostają podzieleni na dwie drużyny jedna walczy z Bakliem a druga z młodym mistrzem w trakcie walki Młody mistrz dowiaduje się mocy Strażników czasu lecz nie udało mu się przekazać tej informacji dalej. Po ciężkiej walce po obu stronach Smoki Czasu wygrywają i powracają do miasta leczyć rany. Jakiś czas później Nickolas bierze zadanie pozbycie się niewidzialnego mordercy, gdy docierają na miejsce okazuje się że został on zamknięty w domu swych ofiar. Nicolas, Lobo, Jinto i Lotchar wchodzą do domu zostawiając dziewczyny na zewnątrz gdyż jak się okazuje zabójca najbardziej lubi zabijać dziewczęta. W środku Jinto obniża temperaturę powietrza sprawiając że wszystko zamarza, następnie zaczynają przeszukiwać pomieszczenia, gdzie z jednej z szaf wyskakuje zabójca i rani Lothara aby chwile później zostać zamrożonym przez Jinto i roztrzaskanym przez Lobo. Scena XIX Nicolasa Malufa tak nazywa się nasz kolejny zleceniodawca z którym już swego czasu podróżowali, tym razem prosi bochaterów o towarzyszenie mu w exploracji ruin znajdujących się pod wielkim jeziorem w Kalmart. Wielce przydatne stają się tam umiejętności jinto jako że znajduje się ona pod wodą ten wykonuje rekonesans, a następnie otwiera wrota do świątyni. Okazuje się iż są to ruiny ryboludzi i Nicolasa nie znajdzie tu tego czego szuka. Po przedarciu się do centralnej komnaty drużyna zastaje piedestał z dziwnymi znakami ryboludzi, Jinto odczytuje je i otrzymuje cząstkę ich mocy. Po powrocie na powierzchnię Bochaterowie postanawiają wyruszyć do Vezendi aby wesprzeć tamtejszego kandydata do Tronu. Podczas drogi spotykają różowłosego kupca któremu pomagają naprawić wóz, zostają tak że przez niego zatrudnieni jako strażnicy jako że wcześniejsza straż została wybita przez potwory. W Vezendi dowiadują się iż aby spotkać się z Burmistrzem potrzebują dwóch listów polecających jeden od zarządcy Wielkiej gildii a drugi od gildii czarnoksiężników. Rozdzielają się na dwie drużyny Lucy i Shiran kierują się do magów a reszta drużyny odwiedza kupców. Zarządcą okazuje się rudowłosy kupiec któremu niedawno pomogli toteż bez problemu zyskują list, z gildią czarnoksiężników jest już trochę trudniej gdyż Lucy załatwia sprawy nie tak jak powinna. Scena XX W nocy Jinto budzi Lucy i Lotchar pytając zaspanego Jinto gdzie jest reszta i czemu łóżko Shiran jest całe we krwi, nie wiedząc nic Jinto odpowiadał że nic nie słyszał i było cicho i spokojnie, lekko spanikowani Lotchar i Lucy schodzą wypytać karczmiarza, dowiadują się że Nickolas wybiegł z Shiran w środku nocy. jinto sugeruje jakoby mogli udać się do świątyni gdzie tam też ich znajdują, Jinto nie słucha za bardzo wyjaśnień i idzie spać w świątyni, nazajutrz myśli że się spił i wylądował u lekarza. Udają się wszyscy do władcy Vezendi chcą zaoferować ich usługi, ten chce sprawdzić ich siłę wysyłając śmiałków na 3 głową hydre, po przygotowaniach i zgubieniu Lobo wyruszają, szybko odnajdują hydre i stawiają jej czoła podczas zaciekłej iwalki z ogniem i chłodem, wygrywają zmęczeni wracając do Vezendi zostają zaatakowani przez sługów Coega i wynajętego przez niego mazoku, mówi im gdzie znajdą sposób na pokonanie aspel po czym ogłasza że jego celem jest Lucy i nikt więcej jednak drużyna postanawia stanąć po drodze Lucy czując się też zdradzona przez Coega, sam Coeg nie walczy robi to za niego mazoku po ciężkiej walce wygrywają i wracają do Władcy Vezendi z głową hydry ten zapisuje ich do turnieju pod swoim sztandarem. Scena XXI Rozpoczynają się kwalifikacje do wielkiego turnieju w Vezendi w tym celu uczestnicy zostają podzieleni na drużyny po 3 osoby. Nasi bochaterowie dzielą się odpowiednio Nickolas Jinto i Lucy oraz Lothar Lobo i shiran. Bez problemu obie drużyny pokonują kolejnych przeciwników, wielka zasługa przypada magom obu zespołów. Po dotarciu do finałów rozpoczyna się walka Jinto z Mateuszem którego udaje mu się pokonać. Następna jest walka Shiran z Lucy, ta druga zmiata shiran jednym z najpotężniejszych czarów szamanizu ognia. XXII Turniej trwa Lobo pokonuje swego oponenta. Walczą ze sobą również 2 Nicolasy tak więc jeden przechodzi, na koniec walka Lothara na której się nie pokazuje mimo dania mu czasu i poszukiwań.Kolejna runda to walka Lucy i BoB-a który po chwili rozmowy z Lucy poddaje walkę. Walka Jinto z Brudnym Zacharym kończy się nieoczekiwaną śmiercią Zacharego w tym samym czasie zostaje preprowadony zamach na władców kalmart, który zakończył się porazką. Jinto podejrzewany o współprace z zamachowcami zostaje wziety na przesłuchanie, jednak po chwili dostarczane są informacje o tym ze Zachary zmarł od zatrutej strzałki. Turniej trwa dalej, jednak w trochę zmienionej formie, mianowicie postanowiono że Jinto Lucy oraz Lobo zmierzą się w DEATH MATCH-u. Dochodi to starcia w którym Lucy i Jinto walczą między sobą czarami w końcu Jinto zwycięża jednak Lobo który został zignorowany wykańcza Jinto rzuconym toporem stając się zwycięzcą Turnieju. Po turnieju zostajemy "zaproszeni do Etafa" gdzie odbywa się rozmowa co dalej. Po debacie, zostaje postanowione że podzielą się na 2 drużyny Lobo Jinto i Lucy pójdą do herranu gdzie zostali zaproszeni przez znajomego Lucy a Nicolas Shiran i Lothar pójdą za wskazówkami Coega. XXIII Drużyna w składzie Jinto Lobo i Lucy rusza w podróż do sojuszu państw przybrzeżnych spotkać tam tajemniczego Holmsa i jego grupę. Już na samym początku zostają zatrzymani przez bezpańskie psy które oferuja im dołączenie do nich , grupa odrzuca ich propozycje i rusza dalej. W Sojuszu w mieście Zeldros drużyna postanawia odpocząć od podróży i uzupełnić zapasy. W trakcie przechadzki Jinto spostrzega stoiska z ciasteczkami z wróżbą, postanawia sobie jedna sprawić, jednak gdy tylko ja zjada kupic podchodzi do niego informując że jest z Aspell i jeśli nie stoczy z nim pojedynku to aktywuje magie zawartą w ciasteczkach i zabije jego jak i wielu mieszkańców. Jinto Wymyka się nocą, nie informując towarzyszy zmierza na spotkanie. Na polanie za miastem spotyka Shina młodego mistrza z aspell który przygotował się odpowiednio do walki z Jinto, mimo tego wszystkiego Jinto stawia mu dzielnie czoła i po długiej i wyczerpującej walce pokonuje członka aspell. Zmęczony wraca do karczmy gdzie jeszcze czekają Lucy i Lobo, opowiada im o wszystkim, Lobo wyraźnie nie wyglada na zadowolonego, byli też chyba troche wstawieni bowiem żartowali sobie trochę. Nazajutrz Ruszyli dalej, postanawiają jeszcze odwiedzic kowala Mario. Drużyna na chwile rozdziela się gdy Jinto zmierza do kowala zauważa wybiegającego z raną Lobo a w środku zmeczoną Lucy i związanego Mari... znaczy Luigiego, ponoć Lucy posiada zaklęty sztylet ktorego mogą używać tylko wybrańcy albowiem jest on przeklęty i tylko osoba odporna na czarna magie może go używać. W końcu docierają do Miasta Two Window gdzie rozpoczynają poszukiwania grupy Holmsa zostają jednak zaatakowani za miastem przez tychże członków których pokonują, wkrótce potem zostają zaprowadzeni do ich ryjówki gdzie wyjaśniają sobie parę rzeczy. Druzyna postanawia i tu troche odpocząć zanim połączą się z drugą drużyną XXIV Po odpoczynku Jinto i Lobo postanawiają poszukać Lucy i połączyć się z drugą drużyną za pomocą mocy Eldiritha w wejściu zaczepia ich Rosomak w pierw obraża bochaterów a następnie chce ich testować, oburzony taka postawa Jinto odmawia sparingu i opuszcza pokój, Lobo jeszcze chwile rozmawia z rosomakiem ale tez nie chce wziąć udziału w teście siły. znajdują Lucy a następnie Eldiritha i teleportują się do Sayrun. W karczmie drużyny łączą się i zdają raport ze swojej podróży. Jinto dowiaduje sie iz Shiran zdobyła zaklęcie mogące pomóc w walce. Następnego dnia powracają do Kalmart na koronacje nowego króla. Jednakże w jednej ze wsi zaczęła rozchodzić się dziwna trucizna czarnej magii. Szukając jej źródła drużyna dociera do opuszczonego fortu gdzie stacjonują oddziały Bezpańskich Psów oraz paru członków Aspel, którzy zasadzili tu roślinę z której wydobywają się trujące opary. Po walce zastępca bezpańskich psów niszczy rośline a z niej wydobywa się ogromna chmura która zatruwa dużą część Kalmart. W Vezendi zdają raport królowi oraz dowiadują się iż Templariusze Gondorii są w stanie wyleczyć ludzi z choroby i juz to czynią. Następnego dnia drużyna eskortuje Władce Vezendi do stolicy na koronacje. Bez większych przeszkód docierają do Stolicy. XXV Smoki Czasu podejmują kolejne zadania z Gildii Pracy by zasilić portfel. W między czasie Lucy wyrusza do Bezeld spotkać się z Baronem. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Baron nie żyje i to jego syn napisał tajemniczy list i ma do niej sprawę. Jednakże sam Baron Bezeld powraca do domu i atakuje bywalców w tym Lucy ale ona pokonuje przeciwnika. Okazuje się, że to Morhołt stał za przyzwaniem Barona z za światów bowiem chciał przetestować umiejętności dziewczyny. Gdzie indziej okazuje się, że Władca Vezendy został porwany a porywacze wyzwali w naszych bohaterów. Okazuje się, że była to zasadzka przygotowana przez Młodych Mistrzów Aspell: Rebeccę, Kalandira oraz Nicolasa Malufa. Odbywa się zacięta batalia gdzie Smoki Czasu odnoszą zwycięstwo. Niestety podczas walki Jinto zostaje zabity przez Kalandira. Pogrzeb Jinto zostają oddane wszelkie honory a Lothar odprawia na nim ceremonie pogrzebowe na plaży w Kalmaart, niedaleko Mane. Zostaje załadowany do łódki, wysadzanej magicznym lodem po czym zostaje wysłany w morze. Gdy Nicolas mówi, że Jinto chciał powrócić na Demoniczne Rubieże, Etaf za pomocą magii przenosi łódź na Demoniczne Morze gdzie dryfować będzie w ich stronę. 'Wygląd i osobowość' TUTAJ GRACZ SAM AKTUALIZUJE OPIS 'Moce i umiejętności' TUTAJ GRACZ SAM AKTUALIZUJE OPIS The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Jinto Numer karty: 008 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: Boska Furia - Rzuty wrogich magów obniżane są o połowę oczek. na turę Umiejętność 2: Boskie Kości - Używanie kart boskich relikwii jest darmowe. ''Umiejętność 3: Moc Run - Dezaktywujesz wszystkie pułapki do końca tury na grę Umiejętność 4: '''Gray Buster' - Zamraża wszystkich szermierzy, przez co nie mogą ruszać się oraz używać ekwipunku przez dwie tury {raz na gre]'' *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w''' rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = 'Ciekawostki' - Ulubiony kolor Niebieski - Posiada maske, która filtruje powietrze gdyż przez wychowanie na demonicznych rubierzach każde inne mu szkodzi, jest to też pamiątka po mistrzu - W ruinach ryboludzi zdobył cząstkę ich mocy dzięki temu jego zaklęcia szamanizmu wody są potężniejsze - Jakiś czas po śmierci Jinto, jego ciało na morzu odnajduje Mazoku Silvergold i zabiera Łuskę Aqualorda. Cytaty Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Aspell Arc Kategoria:TLOS Dungeon